


A Perfect Fit

by thingsishouldntbedoing - discontinued (arminoni)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Filled Requests, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminoni/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing%20-%20discontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a well-to-do business man that always goes to the same little shop for his handmade suits. Eren is the resident apprentice with a love for fine fabrics and finer men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. All of this. Three chapters of gratuitous porn and fluffy goodness. Accept my apologies.
> 
> This is a fill for bertholdtmeplease on tumblr. Thank them for this idea. Oh my jesus.
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing

He was an apprentice, after working for four years he was finally able to measure and order suits and cut fabric. He could edit the patterns if the clients asked and finally _finally_ he could have his own appointments! So when he saw that his entire morning had been blocked out he nearly shrieked. _I have my own appointment! Erwin is letting me have my own appointments!_ He tucked his phone into his pocket and hustled out of his bedroom.  
  
“What are you looking so excited about?” Armin asked as Eren pulled on his fitted vest and buttoned it. Armin reaped the benefits of his best friend’s work, wearing a custom blazer with his jeans. The fitted jacket sat just right on his slender shoulders, the mother of pearl cufflinks were just an added bonus. There was nothing like a well fitting suit.  
  
“Jean’s going to like that jacket,” Eren complemented and earned a hum of agreement. “Where _ever_ did you get it?”  
  
“This little shit shop down on the West Si--” He laughed as Eren threw his spoon at him, slurping down his coffee.  
  
“God you need to learn to make coffee!”  
  
“You say that every morning, just go to Starbucks,” Armin tossed him a bagel as he picked up the leather messenger bag by the door and threw on his overcoat. “Jean likes it.”  
  
“Jean only half lives here! Tell him to kiss my ass.” Eren called back. “Love you bye!” He kissed his sister on the cheek as he dashed out of the brownstone and into the street to flag down a taxi.  
  
“What’s happening?” Mikasa asked with a yawn as she trudged into the kitchen and picked up Eren’s discarded coffee mug.  
  
“I think he got a real appointment, he’s been waiting for the chance.” Armin answered. “Eren says that’s not any good.”  
  
“Eren’s spoiled.”  


* * *

He always saw him come into the shop, striding with proud shoulders that made him weak in the knees. He was short statured but not in the mean natured way, he spoke brusquely and with a crass accent but he wasn’t arrogant or uppity like so many of the other customers and that drew his admiration. To have so much money without the added shitty attitude... Eren had admired more than that from afar: the way his hair was pushed back from his face almost lazily, the way he watched everything around him with half-lidded sharp grey eyes… the way his pink tongue wet his lips before he spoke. Eren almost tripped over himself when he sat him sitting in the plush entryway. He was flipping through something on his phone and sipping a coffee; innocuous to say the least and something Eren himself was doing, but the way _he_ did it was so much better.

  
“Erwin is sick today, Eren,” he heard Bertholdt say as he breezed by happily.  
  
“What?” Ice dropped into his gut.  
  
“Erwin’s ill, you’re the most experienced apprentice in the shop today so you have to take this guy’s appointment,” Annie elucidated and Eren swallowed hard.  
  
“You’re kidding what… what about Petra or Erd?” He glanced over, finding those steely eyes watching him.  
  
“Eren are you an idiot or are you stupid?” Annie told him. “Unwrap your scarf hoist your panties and get the hell over there because you’re already five minutes late and he’s an important client.”  
  
Eren choked down his coffee and stuffed the last of his bagel down as he vanished down the hallway to his workshop and threw his bag to the ground. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He threw his jacket down and rolled his sleeves as fast as he could, slinging his tape around his neck and throwing enough mints in his mouth he was almost certain he was going to choke. Usually he’d brush his teeth but there was just no time.  
  
Some warning would have been nice? He hustled out into the entry, smoothing his messy hair as best he could. “Good morning!” He could feel the eyes of his coworkers on the back of his neck. “Erwin isn’t here today so I--”  
  
“You’ll do,” the dark haired man nodded agreeably and Eren swallowed. “Come on then, to the parlor.” He rose and smoothed the fabric of his jacket. _Erwin does such good work._ It really was a beautiful suit: 425 count cashmere Glenurquhart check in deep charcoal. Eren had seen the bolt when it had been shipped in and nearly drooled. The detail was so fine it almost looked solid but the shift in light as the client moved into the other room… oh Eren was in love with that fabric.

Or maybe just the person in it.

“I apologize for Erwin being gone Mister…?”  
  
“Levi. Just call me Levi,” He instructed as Eren shut the door, pulling off that expensive jacket and handing it to the apprentice.  
  
“L-Levi right…” Eren resisted the urge to smell the collar of his jacket. He smelled like sandalwood and linen, the hints of vanilla in his cologne did little to calm Eren’s raging nerves. He stroked his fingers over the cashmere and almost whimpered as he hung it up, he had the best job in the world. There was no doubt about that.  
  
“What is it you’re looking for today?” Eren asked he walked over to where Levi was standing on the pedestal. “Anything in particular?”  
  
“I have a party to attend on Friday night,” he said it as if it were a chore. A _party_. Eren could only imagine. A party with people from all over the world, the rich and the famous talking about each other behind lifted hands. Oh it sounded amazing.  
  
“Do you?” He was terrified to give his opinion. He could think of so many things he could dress him in. A classic lapel with a skinny tie, he’d seen some 450 angora in the back room, it was technically _twill_ which was the least attractive fabric he could think of but the deep blues and greys in the fabric he thought would hit his eyes just right and this guy could pull that fabric off with no problem… jesus if only he could speak.

“You know you didn’t introduce yourself, Jaeger.”

“I’m-- how do you know my name?” Eren asked curiously.

What he didn’t know was that while he’d been watching Levi, Levi had been watching him. He’d asked after him two years before, when he was finally allowed out on the shop floor. After that Erwin seemed dead set on keeping them apart. Something about ‘not screwing his favorite apprentice’.  
  
“Erwin told me,” he said simply. Watching those green eyes widen in surprise set his blood to boil. “I asked a while back, I’m surprised we haven’t met before.”  
  
“Oh I… I don’t know,” Eren swallowed hard. “I’m usually busy doing something.” He measured his leg from hip to heel, then around his calf gently.  
  
“I see…” The chatter continued as Eren laid his measuring tape around his hips, nervous about just how close his fingers were to his-- _don’t even think about it_.  
  
“Where are your parents from? Do they live here in the city?”  
  
“They live in Maine… my father retired there and my mother went with him.”  
  
“Retired huh? He must be pretty young to be retired,” he mused as Eren measured his chest. This boy was being far too careful. _He’s attracted to me._ Levi smirked briefly before the boy drew away.  
  
“Yeah I mean they just did well in their lives and decided to relax and enjoy themselves,” Eren smiled shyly. “That’s all for now I’ll need your…”  
  
“The pants.” He smiled as he unbuttoned them, watching the way Eren’s eyes flickered over his fingers. “Do you like this fabric?” He took the chance to slide his thumb over his fly just to play as he pulled the zipper down.  
  
“F-Fabric?” Eren’s concentration was broken. “Yes! Yes sir I saw it when it came in and it’s just beautiful. Cashmere doesn’t wrinkle badly and quicks moisture better than angora or merino.” _Good just talk about work._  
  
“Ah… so what fabric would you suggest for the party I’m going do?” He slipped his pants down and couldn’t mistake the craning neck of the boy he thought he couldn’t see.  
  
“I… w-well I was thinking about this twill I have in the back…” Eren muttered as Levi unbuttoned his vest and handed it over. Merino 360 this man had taste. Or perhaps Erwin did. His voice died in his throat as Levi loosened his tie and unfastened his collar.  
  
“Would you mind handing me a water bottle?” He asked, deep voice sending tingles down his spine.  
  
“Oh! Yes!” Eren wasn’t sure when he’d stopped working and stood mesmerized by the man on the pedestal but he threw himself across the room to pick up a bottle and bring it back. The last thing he was about to do was look away as his adam’s apple bobbed over each deep drink he took, wondering what the inside of his mouth felt like and how it would feel to have his ton-- _NO! EREN STOP!_ He could almost hear Erwin’s voice but before he knew it Levi’s eyes were on him and he felt completely and utterly exposed even though he was the one wearing _pants._  
  
“Can I help you?” Levi asked, noticing the way the boy looked at him… the way he licked his lips as he neared.  
  
“Huh? Oh well you could hand me your tie? I can hang it up so it doesn’t get in the way.” Eren offered with a smile, stomach churning. _Stay focused._

“Do you want to fuck?” The question hit him so hard he thought he’d seen stars.  
  
“Wh-What?”  
  
“Do you want to fuck me?” Levi asked him, catching the fingers that had stilled at his tie and looking into his eyes. “You’ve been dancing around me all morning and I think you like me…”  
  
“I uh…”  
  
“I’ve seen you watching me when I come into the store… admiring me… do you like the way suits fit me?” He unfastened another button on his shirt and it was all Eren could do not to look.  
  
“You… do look nice… Erwin is a master after all.” He swallowed hard. “This is hardly professional.”  
  
“Do you really care about being professional with me? I think you want to shove your cock in my mouth just to get me to stop talking.” He purred in a voice that went straight to his groin. _Eren what the fuck are you doing?_  
  
“I-I’m going to get in trouble…” He muttered. “Erwin won’t like this…”  
  
“But you want it?” Levi unfastened another button.  
  
“I-I can’t… wh-why are you doing this is this a test? Is Erwin watching from somewhere?” He backed up slightly.  
  
“No it’s just you and me and you’ve spent this whole time trying not to look at my dick so I thought I’d show it to you…” He followed.  
  
Oh how badly Eren wanted to say yes, shuck his clothes and fuck him on the expensive leather couch… but this still smelled like a trap even as Levi slid his shirt down his shoulders. Every time Eren had bumped into him in the store he’d spent the rest of the day thinking about Levi… and a few times he’d gone home and jerked off out of sheer frustration. Sometimes he didn’t even make it home.  
  
“It’d be our secret, Erwin will never have to know…” Levi said softly and caught Eren’s tie in his long fingers.

“O-Okay…” he murmured almost shyly and Levi smirked.  
  
“So just sit back and relax,” Levi’s lips hovered over Eren’s as he spoke; but it was Eren who closed the distance with all the eagerness of an untrained puppy. But there was nothing untrained about the way he kissed Levi, as if he’d spent hours upon hours waiting for just this moment, lips bruising against his and tongue licking against his teeth for entrance. He caught Eren’s shirt and vest in his hands to unfasten them, trying to gain some control as their tongues tangled hot between them.

But Levi was staggering, Eren’s thumbs finding his nipples as he broke away and worshipped Levi’s neck with harsh, sucking kisses that Levi was sure were leaving marks. Levi pushed his hair back from his face, tilting his jaw back to give Eren more access. This wasn’t going the way he’d thought but he had no problem with letting someone pleasure him. As if he’d argue.

He managed to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck, pressing their bare chests together and moaning softly at the feeling. At this point it had been nearly two years, he wasn’t about to let anything stop him from having Eren the way he wanted him. Not that the oak walls were about to tell any secrets.

“Get on the couch,” Levi purred and Eren obeyed, wondering just what exactly he was thinking at this point in his life; eagerly accepting commands from a man he only knew through passing conversation and stolen glances. 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Eren told him, earning a rough laugh.  
  
“Did you?” Levi’s fingers trailed down his own abdomen, tracing the band of his boxers, rubbing his palm against the tented fabric just enough to make his hips twitch. He licked the corner of his mouth when Eren’s eyes followed his hand all the way down. “Shit you’re horny.”  
  
“I think… I think you’re the one propositioning someone in a suit shop!” Eren protested a little weakly, trying to wriggle out of his shirt.  
  
“You think this is the first time I’ve thought about it?” Levi growled and caught the fabric of his shirt in his hands and pulled it down Eren’s arms, licking a strip up over his adam’s apple. “You think this is the only time I’ve thought about taking you? Fucking you senseless?”  
  
“M-Maybe not…” Eren could feel his face burn but it turned knots in his stomach in the best of ways as his skin tingled beneath the touch of slender fingers.  
  
“No maybe not. I’ve given it a lot of thought,” Levi purred as he straddled him slowly, looking down at him for a moment before kissing him deeply, long and slow.

Eren was panting when they came back up for air, lapping at his lips as he drew away, trying to catch his head so he wouldn’t leave. All he wanted was more of his mouth, more of his--oh-- Levi pressed his hips forward and his cock rubbed against the smooth plane of Eren’s stomach; damp and hot and needy.  
  
“See how much I’ve been thinking about you?” Levi purred as his fingers worked at Eren’s pants, starting to tug them down as he sucked hard at a spot on his chest, just to leave a mark.  
  
“H-Hey!” Eren gasped.  
  
“What’s wrong? Got a boyfriend?” Levi smirked.  
  
“No!” Eren had almost had enough of him thinking he was in control of this, catching his waist in his hands and shoving him over onto the couch. “Just don’t think you’re in control here,” Eren growled and lowered his mouth, finding a nipple and working the bud between his teeth and tongue until Levi was practically _writhing_ beneath him, mouthing his way down the ridges of muscle on his abdomen as he slid the fabric of his boxers down and over him teasingly; chuckling at the soft moan of relief when they were removed.  
  
“Here,” Eren looked up at the sound of a drawer sliding open.  
  
“What’s this?” He accepted what he was offered.  
  
“Lube, shithead, you didn’t think we were doing this dry?!”  
  
“I… where?”  
  
“Erwin’s fucking gay, you really think the only thing he does in here is make suits?” Levi snarled and Eren tried to push that thought to the back of his mind fixing his eyes on the dick before him instead as he curled his fingers around him. “Are you gonna suck it or just look at it?”  
  
“Well jesus you could give me half a second.”  
  
“I don’t have half a second I _need_ you to fuck me,” he breathed through swollen lips and Eren dove down to swirl his tongue around the head. “Fucking kid thinks I’ve been waiting two fuckin’ years to _talk,”_ he muttered, hips jolting when Eren’s tongue flicked around his corona and left him gasping. “Oh _fuck_ ,” the surprise in his voice as Eren clasped his fingers around the base of his cock and let him sink into his mouth was more than enough fuel to have him sliding off and pressing his tongue into his slit before sliding back down again. 

Levi was fairly certain he could fuck that mouth forever, tangling his fingers into his hair and dragging his head down to thrust up against the velvet of his tongue and the warmth of his throat and Levi was almost certain he could come then and never worry about anything ever again; but the almost bruising grip on his thigh said otherwise.  
  
“Oh _shit,”_ he was amazing at just how many surprises this kid had up his sleeve, the cool slide of lubed fingers against his asshole had him arching and gasping before one digit worked its way in.  
  
Eren pulled away under his slackened fingers, lips coming free with an obscene slurp that had Levi’s eyes fluttering, “You’re fucking tight.”  
  
“You think I just let any dick off the street in or what?” Levi arched at the second finger, moaning against the fist he stuffed in his mouth.  
  
“I wouldn’t think so,” Eren sucked the pale skin of his thigh, curling and scissoring his fingers until one brushed the sought tissue and tortured it mercilessly. Levi panted and moaned beneath him, flushed and bruising where Eren’s teeth and hard sucks had left broken blood vessels beneath the skin and all Eren could think about was how _hot_ he looked with his skin blemished and his hair messed and _oh_ Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock and jerked. “Fffuck--” He slurred the word out, unaware until that moment just how _hard_ he was.  
  
“Fuck me,” Levi hissed.  
  
Eren didn’t need telling twice, rolling on a condom with slick fingers before catching his knee and hitching it over his elbow. He saw the way Levi’s grey-blue eyes flickered with interest and delight at the shift in position, and the way they widened with surprise when he slid in… the way his lips formed a perfect O that Eren smothered with a harsh kiss. He’d been waiting for this, pushing in until he was nearly hilted, forehead resting against Levi’s shoulder.

“I d-don’t have all day are you gonna move?” Levi asked, trying to sound as critical as he could through the lust in his voice and the hitch in his breath. He cried out when those hips _did_ move snapping harshly out and back in again, rocking back and tilting his hips in anticipation.  
  
“You’re gonna g-get me fired.”  
  
“Your dirty talk is A plus,” Levi groaned. Each fresh thrust had his thighs trembling, wrapping his free leg around him with desperation. He was certain that was the last thing he said as he clawed against Eren’s slippery shoulders for purchase, arching and moaning and panting at the demanding pace Eren had set the moment he’d relaxed. With each tilt of his hips Eren’s hand slid along his cock, jerking him to the rhythm of his hips and _jesus_ it was too much and too little at the same time.

Levi was there, just on the edge of release with Eren’s fingers clasped around his base and Eren thrusting into him at the worst _possible_ angle. He needed more, clutching at Eren’s head and dragging him down to his mouth and adjusting his leg to shift his hips up and -- _oh there it was_.  
  
“Impatient,” Eren grunted against his mouth, earning a swift bite to his lip, but he jerked his hips forward and when his cock hit his prostate and  Levi nearly _screamed_ with Eren working him through his orgasm until he’d painted himself and Eren was tumbling down after him with stuttering hips and gasped versions of Levi’s name.  
  
“I-I should make you lick me clean you--” But Eren’s mouth was on his and swallowing whatever heated words he had for him and Levi couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his neck gently, letting his fingers curl into the hair at the nape. “Alright you’re a good kisser,” Levi admitted lazily against his lips.  
  
“I know I am,” Eren said cockily and Levi laughed when the shorter man slapped his shoulder in reprimand.

 

* * *

 

Once they’d cleaned up in silence and redressed, Levi needing a little help with his shaking hands and oversensitive skin that Eren couldn’t help but steal kisses on. He was busy buttoning his shirt when his mouth found his neck, still loving in his post-orgasm haze, sucking the skin behind his ear lightly.  
  
“Hey! I have to go to work soon you know?” Levi protested, pushing his head away.  
  
“You weren’t protesting really…” Eren murmured, looking scolded.  
  
“I just wanted to fuck you, now I’ve had my fill,” Levi told him; but his hand lingered on Eren’s chest, thumb brushing his skin beneath his half open shirt. “About that suit?”  
  
“I’ll… I’ll be sure to have it done,” Eren’s heart ached in his chest quite suddenly, eyes burning. _What am I getting upset about? I’ve had one night stands before…_  
  
“Thanks,” Levi reached up and caught the side of his face. “For the fuck,” he pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
“Sure… a-anytime?” He wasn’t really sure why he said that but Levi’s eyes glinted playfully when he pulled back.  
  
“Clean yourself up a bit more before you go back to work, got it?” Levi pulled his jacket on with practiced hands and walked out the door, pushing his damp hair back from his face.

“Shit…” Eren muttered and fell back on the couch where only a few minutes before they’d been all tangled limbs and sweaty bodies.  
  
“Hey,” a voice said from the doorway and Eren looked up. “What are you doing… Friday night?” Levi’s voice was almost sheepish and Eren’s heart lifted.


End file.
